Expect the Unexpected
by Obsessed621
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally married. After a couple months or years something happens that challenges their relationship. Will their relationship be as romantic as it was before? Or will it be over for good? Sucky summary but oh well
1. Chapter 1

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I wish I did.**

**AN: Ok this is my first fanfic so don't mock it. I love Edward and I love the EdwardBella pairing. This will have more chapters to it but it will take sometime because I have school. This story is basically about Edward and Bella's marriage and their time after that until one day everything changes. Will Edward and Bella find the love they once had or will it end up with one heart broken? **

**BPOV**

Today is the day. I am worried yet excited at the same time. I am still wondering why Edward ever chose me to live with him till eternity but I'm glad he did. When we first told Charlie about our engagement, he kicked Edward out of the house and told him never to come near me again. But after talking to him about

how much Edward and I love and care for each other, he calmed down and accepted the fact that Edward and I are getting married. When I told Jacob about it. He went berserk and ran away. I eventually found him on the cliff where his friends were cliff diving. I told him I would always love him as a brother and we got put

all are troubles together, he was fine with it as long as I was happy. Now back to today, all the Cullen women and I are in the Cullen house getting ready. Rosalie, and Esme are my bridesmaids and Alice is my Maid of Honor. They are wearing blood red dress with a low cut in the back and a v-neck. Rosalie has her up with red

pins pinning strands of hair from her face. Esme has her hair in a bun with a small rose on the side of her face. Alice has her hair down with light red highlights in her hair. The only make up they will have on is blood red lipstick. They all look gorgeous but they were nothing compared to how I look. I have my hair down with

red petals and sparkles all over. I have blood red lipstick on also with a light layer of red lip-gloss, which make my lips sparkle in the light. I have a white lacey dress on with a v-neck and a low cut in the back with strings that tie it together. It hugs all my curves and flow down from my waist to the floor. When the doors

opened to the aisle, Rosalie walked down with Emmet, then Esme walked down with Carlisle and Alice and Jasper followed. I was waiting impatiently near the opened doors with Charlie holding my arm. Once "Here Comes the Bride" came on, I nearly ran down the aisle to Edward. He looked so hot in his black suit and

tie. Once I stepped through the doors I saw his mouth literally drop open. I smiled hysterically at his childish manner but was happy to see it. I reached the end of the aisle and took Edward's hand. " You look so beautiful my love", Edward whispered through my ear. I blushed and replied, " Thank you Edward. You don't look

so bad yourself." For the first time ever, I saw him blush but it was only for a second. We did our vows and the priest did what he does in weddings. (**AN: I have no idea what the priests say but anyway you guys get the point right?**) " Do you Edward Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded

wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, rich or poor, forsaking others for her till death do you part?" "I do." "And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Masen Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, rich or poor, forsaking all others for him till death do

you part?" "I do." " I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen," My smile widened as he said Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward chuckled a little seeing my reaction but smiled my favorite crocked smile. " You may now kiss the bride." Edward and I leaned into each other and before we kissed he whispered softly only for me to

hear, " I love you Mrs. Edward Cullen." Before I could reply his lips touched mine. His lips were so juicy and it was the passionate kiss we ever shared since we were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Expect the Unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 2: The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I wish I did.**

**A/N: In this chapter Bella and Edward are a little bit out of character but only Stephanie Meyer can put them in character. No one else can. **

**BPOV**

The kiss felt like it took days maybe even years but it was actually 5 seconds. I opened my eyes, and my mouth dropped open. " Edward, why are we in our hotel room and why are you in your briefs?" "Well love, what do most couples do after they're married?" I suddenly blush the reddest of reds ever. Well its not like I

didn't think about it. Oh man he is sooo sexy. Darn it. Why did he have to be a vampire. We can't even be intimate without him worrying he could break me. I hate him for teasing me like this but two can play at that game_. _"Well Edward, you still didn't answer my first question. Why are we in our hotel room right now?"

"Well isn't it obvious love?" _Well yea but I just want to hear you say it. _" What is obvious?" At that comment Edward started to chuckle that he sounded well not himself. But him in his briefs alone in a room with me is really not him. " Well love, I was thinking that since we a now a new married couple, we should do the

things that all married couples do." I started to play dumb. "Which is what?" He started to chuckle again. " You're kidding right, Bella?" I nodded my head and added, " But we can't" "Well why not Bella?" He started to pout which kept on tugging on my heart but I am not going to agree with this until he changes me to a

vampire. " Because you always pull away when you think that you might break me. It's just annoying when you do that every single time we get intimate." Before he could answer I added one more thing, which I knew he would get angry at. " Why can't you change me into a vampire, huh?" His started to frown and

his eyes turned black, which scared the hell out of me. " You know why Bella. And I let us bend the boundaries a little bit." "Yea a little bit, but that isn't good enough for me! I'm human and have needs. I need more than what you can give me now. Don't you understand that!?" "I know." When he said that his voice

sounded hurt, sad and disappointed. " Edward, you know I love you more than anything but I need more than what you can give me. The only way we can become intimate is when I'm a vampire and I know that you don't want me to and you want me stay human but I can't accept that. How can I be human

without having sex with the man I love?" His face started to lighten up but there was sadness in his eyes. "Ok then fine. It's a deal. We can't be intimate until I change you but can I at least hug, hold and touch you?" I guess I could let him but I'm not sure if we should. "You can hug me, hold me, and kiss me but only on

the lips and you can't touch me in any other place but my waist, hands and face. You can't touch my collarbone either." That last line hurt him deep. I know his favorite part of my body is my collarbone but it had to be done. " Fine then. That's a deal. So umm….. what should we do now? I'm in my boxers and we're on our

honeymoon." Well I guess I could postpone the deal till tomorrow. " Ok fine. The deal is postponed to tomor-" "Yes" " row but you can't pull away when we are crossing the line. I get to decide when we take a breather. Ok?" His face held no emotion. Even his smile held none. I guess-- " Ok then. Deal" wow. I didn't

expect that. Oh well. He took my hand into his and pulled me unto the bed. He then started to kiss me passionately on the lips while he moved his hands to unzip the zipper on my dress. Once my dress was off, it was all up hill from there. He started to kiss me deeply and more passionately. He started to kiss me on every

inch of my body. I groaned but it was stopped in the middle by Edward's tongue. He then started to kiss my neck moving it down to my collarbone and then, I started to feel this burning fire in my body. I screamed for Edward to help me but he looked terrified. Then I realized what just happened. He changed me, without

knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Expect the Unexpected

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 3: The Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I wish I did. **

**A/N: Ok I am really upset that the twilight series is over but I'm glad Jacob finally imprinted and especially on Bella and Edward's daughter? Now that was an unexpected twist.**

**BPOV**

The fire in my body just keeps on spreading. Getting hotter and hotter by the second. I screamed so loud that I thought I might lose my voice. I looked at Edward. Our eyes met and I noticed in his eyes that he was so incredibly sorry for giving me this pain. I smiled at him to reassure him I still loved him but he just hung his head down. I the fire became worse and I screamed louder than I thought was possible. "Edward." I whispered knowing he would hear me. "Edward, it's not your fault. I forgive you." He then lifted his head up and mouthed, "I'm sorry love." And then he left the room. I laid their hurt. He just left me alone, to face the change alone just because he made a mistake? I felt anger burning along with the fire in my body rising. If I ever see him again, he would wish he were dead. (**A/N: Since Edward is a vampire he is technically dead but I mean dead dead as in not a vampire**.)

**3 days later**

I woke up and opened my eyes. The fire and pain left my body and all I could feel was the cold. "Where am I?... Oh yea, Edward and I came here for our honeymoon." He will not live the next time I see him. "Edward…." "Yes love?" I looked up, surprise written all over my face. He chuckled. " Well did you think I would

just leave you here to suffer?" "Good question. You wouldn't but I remember that once you bit me, you left a couple of minutes ago. Why?" "Well it's true I did leave but that was because I was scared that you'd hate me." "Why would I hate you Edward? When we were in high school I kept begging you to change me. Now I got

my wish." He thought about it. Confusion and understanding was written on his face. " Well yeah I guess you did get your wish after all." We both smiled at each other. My anger faded away once I saw his crooked smile. " Well then. What should we do now?" He looked up and down my body with a look that made me really

uncomfortable. " What are you staring at Edward?" " Well love, did you even see yourself in the mirror as a vampire?" Now that I thought about it, I didn't. I waltzed over to the mirror in the bathroom. My jaw dropped all the way to the ground. I was so unimaginably beautiful. Compared to Rosalie, I was a goddess. I

had curves in all the right places, my paleness was just right. My face had my blush on it, which made Edward happy. My eyes were the same golden color as Edward's, my lips were full and were cherry colored, my hair was the same color but sparkly and went all the way to my waist. I couldn't believe that the person

looking right back at me was me. I looked so different yet at the same time the same. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, tightly. "You look so incredibly beautiful love." Looking at the image of Edward and me standing together made me happy and worthy of actually being with a beautiful man that I thought was

impossible. " No your wrong. I'm not beautiful." He looked at me confusingly. "I am waaaaaay beyond that." I smiled and he smiled back. "Well love, did you forget our deal?" **Flashback: **_" Edward, you know I love you more than anything but I need more than what you can give me. The only way we can become intimate is when I'm _

_a vampire and I know that you don't want me to and you want me stay human but I can't accept that. How can I be human without having sex with the man I love?"_ **End flashback. **" No I didn't forget but can we leave it for later. I'm a bit tired which is weird because now I'm a vampire and vampire's can't sleep." " Well actually love,

the first time a human is changed into a vampire, they have to rest a bit to regain their strength they had when they were human." "Ok then. Well then see you in a little while." I walked over to the bed, jumped on top of it and fell asleep. _An hour later_ "Yaaaawwnnn" "Morning love. Did you sleep well?" I smiled up at him. He

was holding me just like he did before when were in high school. " Yes I did. I even had a dream." "Really? Was I in it?" He made the cutest puppy dog face that made me giggle a bit. " Of course you were Edward. Who else?" He pondered on that for a minute. "Well, you could've dreamed about Jacob?" I frowned when he

said Jacobs name. Why would he say that? He knows how much I love him. I turned my body away from him and made a pouting face. He started to chuckle. "Bella, I was only kidding. I 'm sorry if I made you upset. I apologize love." I turned around, "Your apolo—" Edward kissed me passionately on the lips. He moved his hand

from my face all the way to my thighs. He moved his body on top of mine. He kissed my entire body. Every single inch that was visible. He started to take off, no, rip his and my cloth's off. He pressed his body against mine and we started to experience something together that we never did before. He didn't hold back like he did

when I was human. I groaned about hundred times and so did he. **Couple of hours later** "Well, even though we didn't get to do that on our wedding night, I'm still glad we did it." I smiled up to him, my face glowing with happiness. Seeing my smile, he kissed me. "If I knew that we were going do this after I changed you, I

would've changed you along time ago." "Edward your such a perv." I gave him a playful punch and cuddled closer to him on our hotel bed. We were going to leave the hotel tomorrow evening so until then, I want this feeling to last. My body relaxed against his body. "Would you like a massage Bella?" "Sure." I turned around

and let his hands undo the knots in my body. I started to drift off into my own world and smiled. Glad that I lost my virginity to the man I loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 4: Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I wish I did.**

**BPOV**

I woke up realizing that I fell asleep while Edward was massaging my back. I turned to face him but he looked like he was sleeping. " Edward, your not really sleeping are you?" "Mmm?" was his only response. I got up only to be pulled back down by a pair of muscular arms. "Edward let me go. I want to go take a shower." A smile crept on his face. Is he really thinking

what I think he's thinking. "How about we take a shower together?" Yep. That answered my question. Even though I'm a vampire now, I could still feel my blood rush to my cheeks making my blush deeper than it already was. "Umm… well… I wasn't really thinking that." He made a fake frown. " Bella, that hurt. You don't want to take a shower with your own

husband?" I played along, looked down and made a shy face. " Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe" I decided to tell him what I really wanted him to do so I said it while I was playing along. "Maybe I want to take a shower first and then you join me. Do you have a problem with that?" I smiled and walked towards the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and stepped

into the shower. I started to lather my favorite strawberry shampoo into my hair. I'm guessing Alice put it in here when she was arranging my night/pleasure clothes. I inhaled my favorite scent besides Edward's and then exhaled. The strawberry smell could always make me relax in a different way than Edward's. I then applied soap to my entire body while I was waiting

for Edward to come in. After I finished, I just stood in the hot water waiting for Edward. After a couple minutes he didn't show. I shrugged, turned of the faucet and put a towel on me. I grabbed my comb to brush out the knots in my hair while I was blow drying it. I walked out of the bathroom to go towards my closet to pick out my clothes. But as I opened the door to

leave the bathroom, I saw a pair of clothes that I guessed Edward picked out for me. Beside them was my favorite man in the entire world but now I'm a little bit upset he didn't come join me in the shower. "How come you didn't join me in the shower Edward?" At this he made a shocked face. "I thought you didn't want me to come in." "Why would you think that?"

"Because when I was walking towards the door, there was some invisible wall or force that kept me from opening the door. And then when I tried to ram the door, the invisible force pulled me back." I started to ponder on this. "Did you pick out my clothes?" He shook his head. "No I didn't. When I was trying to ram the door the second time, they flew out and flew

into my face. I think there is some vampire that is playing tricks on me." "Maybe. Maybe its Jasper or Emmet." "But both of them don't have a shield power or telekinesis." "True but maybe they hired a vampire to so that it would ruin our honeymoon." "Well that sounds like Emmet and not Jasper." "Then maybe it was Emmet. We can ask him when we get home after we tell

Carlisle about this." "Yeah. Your right." "I'm always right." He gave me an _Are you sure?_ look. "Ok fine. Sometimes I can be right." He smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooong time. It's just, with the twilight series now over, I sort of lost my motivation. I will however try to update soon. But please look at my page and read my other fanfics. They're really good. Some a little bit random but oh well. Anyways I'm really sorry. If' you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. I'm sort of having writers block for this story. I think I might put this story on hiatus. I'm also thinking of maybe discontinuing this story because it's sort of sad that this is my first fanfic story and it's taking me a very long time to finish it and that it took me a year and a half just to finish 4 short chapters. That's what I get for thinking of the ending first. I had no idea how to get it started and how the plot should go. Some advice for you all is to not think of the ending first. It sucks working backwards. I hate it. If you want I can try to continue it or I can just tell you all how it was supposed to be ended and all. Like I can just write a summary of the ending or write the last chapter and skip everything else but give a summary before it explaining all that's happened. Just please give me your imput. Also I suggest you all read chapter 4 again because I forgot I actually wrote a chapter 4 but didn't know where I left it so please read chapter 4 again even though I put this as the previous chapter. Again I am really sorry.**


End file.
